Erica Sondheim (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Abe Zimmer Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor | Education = MD, Diplomate of American College of Surgeons, certified by American Board of Thoracic Surgery | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Michelinie; John Byrne; Bob Layton; John Romita, Jr. | First = Iron Man #120 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Erica Sondheim was one of the world's leading medical doctors and surgeons. She became a close friend and confidant of billionaire Tony Stark.. Ant-Man Darren Cross desperate for help kidnapped heart surgeon Dr. Erica Sondheim to replace his damaged heart. He also kidnapped 'donors' from slums. Ant-Man (Scott Lang), also looking for Dr. Sondheim to save the life of his daughter Cassie, attempted to rescue her. A battle between Darren and Ant-Man resulted in Darren burning out his heart and dying, Sondheim revealing when Ant-Man interrupted the operation she replaced his old heart rather than a new one. Hulk Sondheim tried unsuccessfully, along with Stark to cure Bruce Banner of his gamma induced alter ego, the Incredible Hulk. They design a nuclear-powered regulator that would allow him to control his heart beat preventing transformations into the Hulk. Scott Lang and Erica Sondheim successfully implant the device in Banner's chest. After exposing Banner to the emotional overlord inducement generator they are convinced that the regulator will keep the Hulk reigned in from now on. Tony, Scott, and Sondheim restrain Banner and contact Dr. Maxwell of Gamma Base for help but he has no suggestions. Sondheim finally calms Banner to normal with sound waves and they search for a new cure. Iron Man directs Sondheim to remove the regulator from the Hulk's chest before he wakes up. Seeing Iron Man's plight Scott Lang becomes Ant-man and travels inside the armor to help. Although damaged areas of the armor threaten the hero's life, he manages to reattach severed cables which lock the armor down, reviving Iron Man. Ant-Man departs. Tony's Personal Physician However, Sondheim later successfully implanted an experimental bio-chip into Tony's Stark's body which enabled him to walk again. Dr. Sondheim helped lead the team that froze Tony in cryogenic suspension. Following his thawing and resurrection, she became his personal physician. At some point, she was made Head of Stark Medical. At the time she was dating fellow Stark Industries sctientist Abe Zimmer. At some point before Zimmer's death, Erica and him had a son named after his father. | Powers = | Abilities = Noted neurological and cardiac surgeon, trained in unusual techniques including laser, cryogenic and sonic treatments. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Doctors